Schooled in Revenge
Schooled in Revenge is a spin-off novel based on Revenge. It was written by Jesse Lasky, the script coordinator and associate producer, has been with the show since the first season and had created a comprehensive series bible detailing the characters, the plotting and the continuity of the show. Schooled in Revenge follows a new character, beautiful young heiress Ava Winters, as she seeks out Takeda's help in avenging a betrayal that almost destroys her. On Rebun Island, Ava encounters Emily Thorne, who shares her wisdom with Ava about the importance of justice in a world where enemies thrive. While the first few chapters has been posted and can be viewed online on the show's website, the book is available in paperback and digitally on August 20. Plot Ava Winters is young, beautiful, and the heiress to Napa's prized Starling Vineyards. She is also in love with the perfect guy; at least, that's what she thinks until he helps take everything that was once hers. With no place left to turn, Ava finds herself on Rebun Island, Japan, the site of Takeda's revenge school, where she trains to be mentally and physically strong enough to take revenge. On the island, Ava meets Emily Thorne who has recently returned to training with Takeda. Emily shares her wisdom with Ava about revenge and the importance of looking for justice in a world where enemies thrive. Four others are on the island preparing for their own personal vengeance—a handsome but guarded man, a feisty young woman and the guy who will do anything to protect her, and a girl who has no memory or idea of who she is or why she's on Rebun. Conflicts arise, bonds are formed, and romance even blooms. The trainees learn that their missions are intertwined. All roads lead back to Ava's home in Napa and Starling Vineyards' annual gala, and if the group attends, each will gain the chance to exact revenge. But to get there on time, they must leave Japan and Takeda before their training is complete. Are they ready? Will they succeed? Will they even survive? Characters *Satoshi Takeda - Leader of the revenge school; mentor and sensei to many students he continuously trains for revenge. *Ava Winters - a beautiful young heiress to a family vineyard, she has just joined training school. **Ava is here on the island because her fiance wooed her out of her inheritance and then sold it to his secret boss, William Reinhardt. *Reena - a feisty young woman. **Reena is here on the island because her mother, who was a politician, was shot by an assassin. *Cruz - a guy who will do anything to protect her (Reena); also is Reena's boyfriend and was an employee of Reena's mom. **Cruz is here on the island because his brother was framed for the murder of Reena's mother. *Jon - a handsome but guarded man, he is also new to training. **Jon is here on the island because his fiancee was shot by an assassin as well. *Jane - a girl who has no memory or idea of who she is or why she's on Rebun. **A surprisingly lethal girl with amnesia who doesn't recall anything, she obviously has no idea why she has come to Rebun island for revenge. Takeda recruits her because once her memories kick in, she's gonna want revenge for whatever happened to her. *Emily Thorne - a student who previously trained on the island. While training in the revenge school, she meets numerous students. **Emily is here on the island for revenge because of her late father, David Clarke, who was framed for a crime he did not commit. With Takeda's training, she will learn the path to revenge and gain vengeance. Trailer Video Cast *Cary Hiroyuki Tagawa as Satoshi Takeda * Alix Elizabeth Gitter as Ava Winters *_________ as Jon *Michelle Alvarado Martinsas Reena Fuller *Peter Jang as Cruz *_________ as Jane *_________ as Ava's Finace Pictures Ava.JPG|Lead, Ava winters Reena.JPG|Reena Fuller Jon.JPG|Jon Cruz.JPG|Cruz Jane.JPG|Jane Takeda.JPG|Takeda Group.JPG|The group of protagonists Group 2.JPG Group 3.JPG Ava 2.JPG Ava 3.JPG Ava 4.JPG Ava and Fiance.JPG|Ava and her Ex-Fiance Ava and Fiance 2.JPG Reena 2.JPG Reena 3.JPG Jon 2.JPG Jon 3.JPG Jane 2.JPG Jane 3.JPG Cruz 2.JPG Takeda 2.JPG Trivia * The novel was released simultaneously with Revenge: The Complete Second Season on DVD. An exclusive two-minute live action trailer for the novel featuring its cast of characters was included in the DVD's extras. Category:Revenge